Defeat
by Kiki's Writing Service
Summary: "It was ripped away from him in the time span of ten minutes. All his dreams and his accomplishments suddenly meant nothing, as Red stood there, looking at his shocked figure as if nothing had happened." What happened after Red so brutally beat Blue.


_Defeat_

_Written by: Kiki's Writing Service_

It was ripped away from him in the time span of ten minutes. All his dreams and his accomplishments suddenly meant nothing, as Red stood there, looking at his shocked figure as if nothing had happened. And suddenly, he had hated his dang rival more than anything in the world, defeating his extremely tough team of Pokémon so quickly, while his team was hardly scratched and unharmed. The supposedly strongest trainer in the world had been defeated as if he was another rookie, trying to catch a Caterpie with plenty of mistakes to be made. It was a horrible feeling, and he just couldn't stand it. Now, standing there, staring at his rival, he was no longer the strongest or the best. Red was. He was just second best, and that wasn't good enough for him.

Was it his arrogance at the fact that he was the best that made him lose? Or was it he hadn't trained enough? How could the Pokémon Champion be crushed by his measly childhood rival? All those answers weren't answered right then and there, but something clicked inside of him. Since Red had officially challenged him and won, that meant he was no longer the Kanto Champion, and now he was just another trainer on the street, trying to be the best. But in his case, he wasn't trying to be the best; he was trying to regain his title. Deep down, he knew that it would take much longer than a couple of days to battle Red again and beat him. It would take long hours of toiling and training with his Pokémon, and many new strategies that he would have to develop over time.

There was a meeting with the Pokémon League Conference after that. Both he and Red were present, and he couldn't look him in the eye. Mentally, he was beating himself up so hard for being such a coward, and so afraid. It was just an annoying little twerp, why couldn't he look him square in the eye, let alone talk to him? There was a decision made shortly, and they agreed he could be the Viridian Gym Leader, since the old one had seemingly quit. It wasn't half bad, but it still bothered him to the point where he would yell and shout at his older sister Daisy to the point where she would flee to her room, but at the same time feeling bad for her little brother. He was angry and rather moody for a few weeks, but who wouldn't be after losing so brutally to your rival you've known all your life?!

And when his grandpa, his Gramps, came and congratulated Red, he ran and ran. Red's eyes would haunt his dreams, paining him, as he commanded with Pokémon with such skill and agility. He wouldn't talk to Professor Oak for a few weeks, since he was mostly locked up in his room, wondering what he did wrong as a trainer. He came to no conclusion, and that was a metal blow to him. Soon enough, he came out of his shell and moped around for quite a bit, his eyes downcast as he wondered how fast other Champions had lost their titles. He didn't exactly want to know, it would just reduce him even more. The loss had scarred him, and he felt as if he couldn't if he rise up anymore. The only really good part was that Red didn't come around Pallet Town anymore.

It pained him for quite a while, that his title had been snatched away from him so quickly and quietly. He dearly wanted to smack him in the face for taking his greatest accomplishment and dream away, but that would probably give him a smack down. Yep, after that, messing with Red was a no no, and no matter how many dark things crossed his mind, he had to stay calm. Especially when people on the street looked at him with sympathy, and muttered things about, "Poor boy," and "Such a battle." Of course, the dumb Pokémon League had spilled every little move to everyone.

After a while, he settled down and learned to respect Red in a strange way. Red had beaten him, fair and square, and that was that, and there was really nothing that could be done about that. At the Gym, he was extremely strong, and barely anyone could beat him to the point where people only trickled in after all the rumors about him started flying around. People said he wanted to get revenge on Red, so he was merciless in battle. It was true, he wanted to challenge Red and get him back, but he was sure he wasn't _merciless_. If he was truly merciless, then Red would be sulking back at home, no longer the Champion. Most of the trainers who battled him were just not strong enough, or had about three badges. Nope after that, he had a rule; you had to have seven badges to challenge him. Since the trainers took their sweet time getting the seven, he took several trips around Kanto, training and just relaxing, even though it caused trouble for the challengers who actually got them.

Life at the Gym was pretty boring, despite all the battles he had gotten with all the people who bothered to take him on or luckily were there when he wasn't traveling. He wanted a challenge, one that would spike his excitement for battling, and a challenger that he didn't defeat so quickly. That wish was granted when he was defeated by a cheerful brunette. It was a good battle, and she was strong enough to defeat everyone one of his six Pokémon. He told her, she had the skill to defeat Red. That girl, Lyra, returned a week later, having been severely crushed by Red, so she came pleading back to Viridian City for help, whirling on his tiles to get to him, which made him smile as she twirled around like a ballerina. Every time someone tried to get to him, he would hope that they would throw up. But she hadn't, and pranced up to him, looking more depressed than she had looked than when she defeated him. He immediately knew what was going on.

"You've battled him the most! Don't you know anything about how to beat him?" She had pleaded, biting her lip as she looked at him worriedly.

And he had shaken his head no. Then grinned suddenly, and rolled his brown eyes. "Everyone thinks that I have the key to defeating him. Trainers who challenge him come to me for help, but I don't have that much to say. Their ignorance is hilarious," He was being a bit of a jerk, but that was just part of his personality. He was just an unfriendly person. "They get too cocky, and think he'll be a walk in the park. They've heard how strong he is, but they don't realize exactly, _how tough he really is."_

The brunette had stared at him. "Yeah, but is there any other advice I could get? I was horrible compared to him! He one-shot all of my Pokémon like it was nothing! And then he had stared at me, expecting me to do something! He was just so rude!"

Blue had started laughing, an empty sound in the Gym. It made her frown and cross her arms. Probably taking it the wrong way; knowing most people in general. "Think of everything you've accomplished. And when I say everything, I really mean, every little thing you could think of that made you proud. Take it, remember it, and _use_ it. Oh, and Red, he's not that bad, he's just a bit of a lone wolf."

That was his motto from then on. During his training, he would think of that, and it would make him work that much harder, until one day, he would hopefully defeat Red once and for all. Hopefully. Of course, he knew once in a while where Red was, such as the few weeks when he was at Mt. Silver, but never bothered to get to him and challenge him. He knew he wasn't ready, and would be smacked to oblivion, but when he was completely and utterly prepared for a giant showdown, Red had better watch out.

But for now, he was perfectly fine being Blue, the Gym Leader of the famed Viridian Gym.

* * *

_Well? What did you think? I've always had a special fondness for Blue... _


End file.
